


The Snowball

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Christmas Week 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Christmas Fluff, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: She shivered as Bucky stared at her with his hands still raised defensively.“Sorry?” he tried, and Darcy attempted her best death stare.“Again, Barnes. What the fuck?”





	The Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Christmas Week! Today's prompt is "Snowball". 
> 
> Big thank you to caffeineawarenessclub for being my beta. I was feeling kind of rusty when it comes to Wintershock, but I'm hoping to write more of the pairing next year.
> 
> Come join the Darcyland Universe Discord [here](https://discord.gg/NkJngjb)!

Darcy was walking across the lawns to the labs when she was struck by a rogue snowball.

Her morning was already stressful enough - Jane admitted she hadn’t slept all night, Bruce apparently had a series of vivid nightmares, and Darcy was meant to somehow wrangle both scientists on next to no sleep.

Then one of the laces on Darcy’s favorite boots was somehow torn, so she had to figure out how to walk in the snow with only her sneakers because she had no replacements.

Also, how was that possible? She was almost thirty whole years old with 99% sneakers in her wardrobe (and maybe one pair of flipflops) and her only boots were so old that the lace had snapped without her noticing until just that morning –

Whatever. Anyway, the snowball. It smacked her on the back of the head and she gave a short scream of shock. She dropped her folder on the ground and cursed loudly, spinning around to see whose snowball hit her.

The sheepish culprit turned out to be Bucky Barnes, who came skulking out from behind the parked car he was hiding behind with his hands up.

“Barnes, what the fuck?” Darcy shrieked, and Bucky flinched.

She could feel some snow had fallen down the front of her shirt and was rapidly melting.

She shivered as Bucky stared at her with his hands still raised defensively.

“Sorry?” he tried, and Darcy attempted her best death stare.

“Again, Barnes. What the fuck?”

“I meant to hit Sam,” he added.

He finally let his arms fall to his sides, moving closer.

“You okay?”

Darcy flicked some snow from her hair with a huff.

“Yeah. You really aiming for Sam?”

Bucky looked in the distance behind her, his eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, he’s out there somewhere,” he murmured, and Darcy smirked before she could stop herself.

It was hard to believe the two men worked, trained and lived together because Bucky acted like Sam Wilson was his sworn nemesis.

Except Darcy knew for a fact that they had a book club, and she kind of wanted in on that situation.

Bucky looked down at Darcy’s feet and frowned.

“Where are your snow boots?”

“Don’t have any. I had other shoes but the lace broke – ”

“You don’t have snow boots?” Bucky clarified, and Darcy felt the annoyance from earlier returning.

Her hands went to her hips.

“Yeah, what about it, Barnes? You threw a snowball at me.”

“You live in New York,” he continued, ignoring her valid point.

He seemed less guilty about it with each passing second, and Darcy bent to pick up her dropped folder, rolling her eyes at him.

“I was in New Mexico before here. And then Texas before that.”

“You a Southern Belle?” Bucky asked, and Darcy glared at him, feeling herself flush.

She supposed he was making some kind of half-hearted attempt at flirting. He was out of practice though, because all she wanted to do was stalk off in the other direction.

He wasn’t making her feel special.

What, with the snowball smacking into her and all.

“Not exactly,” she retorted.

She turned and Bucky sighed.

“Fuck. Darcy. Sorry. I’m sorry.”

Darcy shook her head, and then stooped to pick up some snow, suddenly inspired.

She scooped up some ice in one hand, her bare fingers already turning pink from being outside too long without gloves.

Bucky stepped back.

“It’s not for you, cowboy,” Darcy said, “so calm down. Where’s Sam?”

-

Darcy didn’t sneak up on Sam. Instead, she gave the snowball to Bucky and decided she’d be the perfect distraction.

Sam hid behind the R&D building.

“Hey,” she called, and Sam turned his head toward her as she came walking up to him with a smile on her face.

He always returned a grin, but hesitated this time.

“Hey, Lewis,” he replied. “What’s up?”

There was a pile of snowballs by his feet where he crouched on the lookout.

She had a couple of minutes to make conversation while Bucky somewhere in the background found a way around behind them. At least, that was the plan.

“Not much. What are you doing?”

She sounded like a toddler asking inane questions, but Sam didn’t seem suspicious of her by how he answered her easily.

“I’m gonna pelt Barnes with snowballs.”

“I’m curious. What’s your star sign?”

Sam looked toward her instead of around them, just like Darcy wanted, and he shrugged.

“Uh. Scorpio. Why?”

“Bucky’s a Pisces, right? That makes a lot of sense.”

“Whatever you say, Darcy,” Sam murmured. “You hanging out with Barnes or somethin’?”

Darcy felt her stomach flutter for the first time and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Not exactly. I’m just perceptive.”

“Right,” Sam said, unconvinced. He looked her over with a quick glance and Darcy felt her cheeks redden.

“No snow boots?”

“Not you, too,” Darcy groaned.

“What -?”

Sam’s question was cut off when a snowball exploded against his cheek, and Darcy turned her head to see Bucky with his arm aloft, eyes vibrant.

“Bingo.”

“Lewis! Seriously?” Sam yelled, and Darcy dissolved into giggles.

Sam then chased after her along with Bucky, work forgotten as they threw snow at each other over and over.

Darcy screamed as she ran, ducking behind trees. Bucky’s cheetah speed made everything grossly unfair, and he easily caught up to her as he chased her down the path to the residents’ halls, and soon there was a dead end, and Darcy spun around, hands up.

“I surrender!” she yelled, and she saw Bucky close in on her with a fistful of snow, a smile still on his face.

She’d never seen him this carefree before.

“Don’t,” she murmured.

Bucky tossed the snow aside, his gloved hands in her hair as he drew her toward him, kissing her.

Darcy took a second to gather her thoughts, her eyes still open for a few seconds as they kissed.

She teased the seam of his lips with her tongue, deepening their kiss.  

She heard Sam come to a short stop somewhere behind them.

“Whoa. Uh.”

They broke apart and Darcy spied Sam with an awkward expression on his face.

“Don’t go kissing me, too, man,” he warned Bucky, who scowled at him.

“Not a chance.”

Darcy laughed, pressing her forehead into Bucky’s chest.

Sam left them alone, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair line.

Darcy took Bucky’s face in her hands and kissed him once more, not letting go for quite some time.

 -

Two days later, Darcy found a pair of snow boots sitting outside her front door in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
